Basil's American Tail
Basil's American Tail is a Cross Over fan fiction by Masked Bard, aka Surenity, which links The Great Mouse Detective with An American Tail. The events in An American Tail unfold in the background of this original story. Plot The year is 1886. Basil of Baker Street, fresh off of busting Ratigan's latest heist at the British Museum, travels New York City in search of stolen artifacts which he discovered had been sold on the black market to "a feline obsessed with culture". Upon his arrival he's assigned someone from the NYPD to be his body guard, who, as Basil deduces, is actually a woman in disguise, Miss Nellie Brie, a famous undercover reporter who couldn't resist getting the scoop on Basil's latest case. After proving her worth as an assistant to Basil, the two embark on a case that takes them through the corrupt underbelly of New York, exposing a crime lord, and in the process, even helping a certain lost little boy reunite with his family. It is a prequel of sorts to The Great Mouse Detective, taking place before Basil has met Dawson, and while Ratigan is still loose but in hiding. Main Characters *Basil of Baker Street - (The main protagonist) The Sherlock Holmes of the mouse world, he is a master detective and a genius, though also a bit socially awkward at times. *Nellie Brie - (The deuteragonist) Star reporter of the Daily Nibbler, she made a name for herself doing undercover investigative reporting. She is sarcastic and witty, but has a softer side too. *Fievel Mousekewitz - (The tritagonist) A lost little immigrant who is looking for his family. *Tony Toponi - An Italian streetmouse who came to Fievel's aid after being busted out of a sweatshop by him. *Bridget - A political activist who has agreed to help Fievel, and has fallen in love with Tony. *Miss Kitty - A cat who performs as a singer in bars and saloons around New York. *Honest John - A somewhat crooked politician who is overseeing Basil's case. *Cat R. Waul - A villainous British cat with connections to New York's underworld. *Warren T. Rat - (The main antagonist) A rat (or is he?) liason between the mice and the cats who runs a protection racket in New York. *Tiger - A member of Warren's gang who seems just a little too soft to be a part of them. *Hakan - (an original character) A mysterious Native American mouse that Basil meets. *The underground Lenape tribe *Various others from the An American Tail series Background information The story was first posted on Deviant Art in late 2011, and posted on FanFiction.net roughly a year later. It can be found here or here. FanFiction.net Controversy In December 2013 the story was targeted by administrators on FanFiction.net for copyright infringement, since it used lines directly from An American Tail in some places. Masked Bard's other stories were also called into question, and nearly taken down. The case was brought to a close when the author agreed to change the parts of Basil's American Tail ''that were directly lifted from ''An American Tail, resulting in a few scenes being cut. As of this edit the original is still up on Deviant Art in its entirety. Sequels There are currently two sequels, making this the first part of a trilogy. The first sequel is Olivia Goes West , taking place four years after Basil's American Tail and after both The Great Mouse Detective and Fievel Goes West, in which Olivia Flaversham moves to Green River, only to be followed by Ratigan and Cat R. Waul. It is available on both FanFiction.net and Deviant Art. The next story, The Great Mouse Reporter, ''is currently still in production, and is a direct continuation of ''Olivia Goes West. Category:Crossovers